Razorfen Kraul
Razorfen Kraul is the ancestral home of the quilboar, heavily entrenched within the thorns that supposedly sprang from the corpse of the demigod Agamaggan. It is found in the Barrens, at the far southern edge, west side. The enemy level range is 23-33. Characteristics |} History :Ten thousand years ago - during the War of the Ancients, the mighty demigod, Agamaggan, came forth to battle the Burning Legion. Though the colossal boar fell in combat, his actions helped save Azeroth from ruin. Yet over time, in the areas where his blood fell, massive thorn-ridden vines sprouted from the earth. The quilboar - believed to be the mortal offspring of the mighty god, came to occupy these regions and hold them sacred. The heart of these thorn-colonies was known as the Razorfen. The great mass of Razorfen Kraul was conquered by the old crone, Charlga Razorflank. Under her rule, the shamanistic quilboar stage attacks on rival tribes as well as Horde villages. Some speculate that Charlga has even been negotiating with agents of the Scourge - aligning her unsuspecting tribe with the ranks of the Undead for some insidious purpose. Geography Maps *Map from Atlas. Sub-Regions None Quest Guide Quests to get BEFORE entering Dungeon ;Faction * : Find a dwarf's journal near the Great Lift in Thousand Needles and take it to a druid on the edge of Feralas ** : Bring Razorflank's Medallion to Falfindel Waywarder in Thalanaar * : Start at Master Apothecary Faranell, in the Undercity. * : Start at Auld Stonespire, in Thunder Bluff. (He is hard to find: he sits in a longhouse close to the pond on the lowest tier of the central bluff) * : Start in Ratchet from Mebok Mizzyrix, has required items ;Warrior * (has pre-requisite quests) * (has pre-requisite quests) Quests available AFTER entering Dungeon * * * (If Alliance, do together with , which starts at the same place.) Walkthroughs *Walkthrough from Infoceptor. * allakhazam's Razorfen Kraul Walkthrough Pros and Cons of going there The Kraul is a rather brutal run, considering the level range. In addition to the instance itself, the danger of inter-faction combat on PvP servers in the area is high due to both factions visiting it, as well as it being near the entrance of Thousand Needles and being on the road to Gadgetzan. This in combination with the instance's level of relative difficulty and its remote location, makes the region a somewhat tense and forbidding area. It is a long run back from the Camp Taurajo graveyard to resurrect. Resources Herbs: * Briarthorn * Fadeleaf Ore: * Silver Vein * Iron Deposit Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Boars * Earth elementals * Goblins (one, at least) * Hyenas * Night elves (one, at least) * Quilboar Loot Bosses Rare Bosses Instance Specific Loot Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as RFK (Not to be confused with SFK - Shadowfang Keep, or RFD - Razorfen Downs). Category:Quilboar Category:Instances Category:Zone:The Barrens Category:Instance:Razorfen Kraul Category:Caves Category:Subzones